Até o cinza
by GeekNaty
Summary: Baseado no final do livro Hannibal . Hannibal observa sua pequena Straling , e como eles podem seguir na mesma direção , sendo tão diferentes


**_A Caminho do Cinza_**

Estava talvez mais que apenas um pouco sozinha. Seu mundo caiu sobre você e de repente você e tudo que você conhecia é Branco. Bom e Mau não mais têm uma definição . Fidelidade , bravura , e integridade foram jogadas ao vento . A vida que você construiu para você mesma está jogada no chão onde você ainda está sentada , está agarrada ao que sobrou como se isso fosse salva-la.

A realidade é dura , primeiro a cega. Mas então , devagar , seus olhos acostumam-se com uma visão nova , você se ergue do chão e dá um passo a frente para perto de mim , e então outro . Cada dia , um passo mais próximo , e você não sabe o que a faz dar esse passo , você não sabe porque me procura , talvez seja por saber que alguém compartilha a sua miséria , estendendo a mão para pegar outra alma solitária , se é que o que foi deixado de mim pode ser chamado de alma .

Não restou muito , não mesmo , se considerar que talvez eu nem possa ser chamado de humano. Eu estou machucado , quebrado e definitivavelmente mais que só um pouco sozinho , meu mundo caiu em mim a muito tempo atrás ,e agora , estou acostumado a viver em ruínas , acorrentado a memórias ; não restou muito de mim , mas o que restou , eu ofereci a você

E você aceitou

Você dá outro passo em direção a mim. Não porque você está sozinha , ou porque você ama – sejamos francos que pode haver essa possibilidade – o seu passo é porque você se vê na minha condição , se vê no meu olhar. Você dá esse passo porque você quer acreditar que algo quebrado pode ser recuperado. Você quer acreditar que eu possa ser restaurado , pois se eu posso , você tem uma change de poder também.

Você quer acreditar que o seu amor pode me curar - eu suponho que nenhum mortal tem completo conhecimento de poderes de algo como o amor - então possa ser que meu cinismo não esteja certo , apesar de tudo se o coração humano tem a incrível capacidade de curar , a alma humana pode ser que também tenha . Quem sabe os meus cacos iriam se juntar com os seus cacos e de algum jeito formar um cósmico quebra-cabeças e nós nos restauraríamos juntos como apenas um ser .

Tentarei permanecer com a minha mente aberta, sobre você curando-me. Entretanto, eu duvido um pouco. Alguns dos meus danos correm muito profundamente para serem totalmente curados, até mesmo por você. Mas pessoas quebradas ainda podem amar e serem amadas. Não há nenhum pré-requisito de ser inteiro, perfeito, ou até bom. Você não compreende isto ainda. A sua idéia do amor é ingenua; um romantismo idealizado. Um emaranhado que você faz de todos os clichês disseram-lhe alguma vez. Eu gostaria de retificar isto. Acredito que posso, se você me der o tempo.

Estendi uma mão e você a pegou. Você dá passos mais pertos, diretamente até mim, quase nos tocando , agora. Outro passo e nós conseguimos. Toque. A sua mão se encaixa com a minha e imagino as partes quebradas das nossas almas que nos ajustam em conjunto.

Você beija meus dedos. Eu encontro os seus olhos

Você quer saber se alguém pode amar uma pessoa como você; se alguém pode olhar para além de tudo o que você passou, toda a bagagem emocional que você transporta? O que isto quer dizer – aquilo sobre não ser capaz de ver o topo das arvores?Pequena Starling , a resposta está na frente de você, segurando a sua mão. Mas esta intimidade é nova para você. A palavra 'amor' é uma que você não está pronta para ouvir. Melhor ficar para depois. Traço o meu dedo ao longo das linhas de seu rosto em vez disso. Toco os seus lábios e quase tremo no prazer como eles se movem em uma admissão surpreendente.

"Obrigada por me salvar."

Por salva-la? Tudo que fiz foi abrir os seus olhos. Você salvou-se. Você fez a sua escolha. Você deu o passo por você mesma. Mas não vou retrucar. Só depreciaria a brandura nas suas palavras. Você pensou-a um tanto mais como uma frase de carinho do que as suas conotações literais.

Em vez disso, tomo a sua mão e levo-a. Levo-a para longe dos ideais espalhados de vidas dispostos a abandona-la. Conduzo-a do preto e branco, para as sombras delicadas de um mundo em cinza. Andamos em uma nova compreensão em conjunto. Um novo mundo. É belo aqui.

Não sei o que vem a seguir; dois dias, dois meses, dois anos, uma vida. Em toda a honestidade, não sei. Mal sei como 'isto' veio a ser.Não é um caminho que visionei para mim, nem planejei, mas eu gosto da direção na qual estamos encaminhando. Você e eu, sozinhos mas juntos. Pele com pele. Um pouco machucado, um bocado quebrado. Cada ardência com desejos proibidos e enchidos de segredos intricados, somos rodeados pelas ruínas das nossas vidas coletivas. Entre nós, penso, podemos ter bastante entulho para construir algo juntos. Algo novo.

Talvez esteja errado. Talvez você não possa curar-me e não posso curá-la. O universo é largo e irreconciliável. Muitas pessoas vêem em preto e branco. Não sei onde isto está nos levando. Não posso estar seguro e isto assusta-me. Você assusta-me, de algum jeito, também. Não posso controlá-la. Você é uma variável desconhecida para acrescentar a esta vida minha. Apesar do seu amor por mim, você é a sua própria pessoa. Nunca poderia possui-la, não completamente.

Um dia, na luz fria da manhã, você poderia voltar atras;A não ser que coma a romã ardente da minha mão então fique aqui nos anéis do inferno ,seguindo em frente. Sua mão na minha. Até o cinza


End file.
